


A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Feel the pain, Fluff, Multi, Pain, but painful af, short af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orzSome will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????





	1. Mc76 - Don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION** : Character death ahead- not explicitly described, but damn well obvious. Also feels! Beware.

* * *

 

Bruised, _battered_ , **broken**.

McCree had never seen his Strike Commander like this before. He’d only ever seen him _strong_ , _level-headed_ , _unbreakable_. He’d seen him _shy_ , _embarrassed_ , _nervous_. He’d seen him _happy_ , he’d seen him _sad_ , he’d seen him _angry_. But never once before had McCree seen _the_ Jack Morrison so _dead_ ; so _pale_ , almost _lucid_ , _sickly_.

The cowboy didn’t quite know what to feel as he rushed to his knees to and pulled the blond onto his lap, fearing for the worst. Jack looked so, so, very _dead_.  “ _Jack_?” Jesse’s voice was nowhere near how he wanted it to sound, it sounded _afraid_ , it sounded _frightened_ , it sounded _terrified_. His expression of fear and worry only softened when the Strike Commander’s hand reached up to slowly pat his arm and he looked down to meet his strained gaze, blue eyes filled with pain, but that _damned_ smile was still on his face.

Now that McCree knew Jack wasn’t _dead_ yet he could get to checking out his injuries. “Hold on, Jack- let me see how bad they are.” He moved a hand to the blond’s shirt to pull it up slightly, wincing the moment the wounds were visible. _Who_ had _done_ this to him? The medics would be here soon but frankly Jesse wasn’t sure that Jack had that much time left. He ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the Strike Commander’s stomach to keep the wound from bleeding too much, to put pressure in it- why, why, why?!  
  
“Jesse- I’ll… be fine…” When Jack’s eyes closed- those beautiful, gorgeous, mesmerizing blue eyes of his- Jesse heard a strange sounding sob, distorted, broken.. was it _his_ own?- and pulled the blond closer to him.  
  
Shortly after the doctors pried Jack from Jesse’s unwilling hands - what if he never got to see Jack again? what if he never got to talk to him, see that gorgeous smile, those _lips_ , that body- for the cowboy feared that he’d never see his sunshine again.  
  
And he was right, this sun never shone again.


	2. Mc76 - A kiss to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Nothing tbh? Just vampire!McCree if anyone is against that. Fluff! fluff!!!

* * *

 

Jack slid inside the room McCree was currently in, blue eyes examining the resting figure of the vampire curiously and _affectionately_. He was so hopelessly in love with this _stupid_ cowboy and he honestly didn’t even care about it anymore. He crawled onto the couch beside Jesse’s sleeping form, slipping on top of him so that he was cradling the man’s hips and eased himself down to press his lips to Jesse’s in a soft kiss before pulling away.

A smile made its way onto his lips and his cheeks reddened as blue eyes met red ones but before he could say anything else he was pulled down, lips meeting the other’s in another kiss. Hands roamed, reaching around to press him closer into the man under him and Jesse’s tongue slid over Jack’s lips- asking for, _wanting_ , entrance.

##  _**Of course, Jack more than obliged.** _


	3. Mercy76 - A Comforting Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

** CAUTION: ** Nothing here either, just pure fluff? Also platonic I guess ??? Unless you wanna take it as romantic ?? Idk mate.

* * *

When Angela came in, Jack was sleeping, blue eyes closed and body lounging on the couch in one of the many resting rooms the Overwatch HQ had. She smiled at the sight, looking around to make sure nobody was around before she tiptoed over to his sleeping figure and draped herself over him, arms wrapping around his waist in a tight hug.

Jack woke with a start, but relaxed the moment he noticed it was Angela and cracked her a small, fatigued, quirk of the lips. “ _Angie_ , it’s nice to see you again-” His own arms wrapped tiredly around her form, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly; perhaps to comfort himself by making sure it wasn’t a dream.

“You look very tired, Jack. Perhaps you should rely on others some more?” Angela’s words made Jack hum in response, his hold tightening around her momentarily before he allowed his arms to loosely lay around her waist. “Can’t- they all have their own problems to worry about. As Strike Commander I should be able to manage it myself.” Angela just rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing else.

She pried herself out of his hold after Jack finally managed to fall asleep.

 

 


	4. Reaper76 - Five Times Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

  **CAUTION:** Character death- not explicitly described (but it's there), slight nsfw (though it isn't explicitly described either), ANGST. MAJOR FUCKING ANGST GUYS. 

* * *

 

**The** first time they kissed was in the spur of the moment- limbs _tangled_ , one on top of the other, trying to catch the other off-guard for even a split second. Lips _touched_ , teeth _clashed_ , hands _roamed-_ it was far from **ideal** , far from **affectionate**. It was more a battle of **dominance** than anything else really, but they both knew they _wanted_ it. They both knew they _loved_ it.

**The** second time was initiated by Gabriel- dark-skinned hands _pulling_ on blond hair,  _baring_ a pale neck to pearly teeth. _Marking_ , _kissing_ , _biting_ the fair skin there, _eliciting_ **gorgeous** noises from the Strike Commander on his lap- pale hands _grabbing_ at biceps, trying to _steady_ his shuddering body on top of the other.

**The** third time was more than just a kiss, affectionate, filled with love- blue _mixing_ intensely with brown, ashen fingers _contrasting_ with dark curls, dark digits _wrenching_ through golden locks, hips _sliding_ , _pushing, jerking_. Whispering **sweet-nothings** into each other’s ears as they brought each other to their respectful peaks, _gasping_ , _moaning,_ ** _kissing-_**

##  **LETTING GO _._**

**The** fourth time should have been the last- _wounded_ , _bleeding_ , **_betrayed_**. Jack _pushed_ himself closer to Gabriel, the only thing keeping the both of them _alive_ was the biotic field. Lips _pressed_  to each other; ghastly hands shakily _holding_ on to brown cheeks, quiet **_apologies_  ** _mumbled_ over and over until the darkness _enveloped_ them both.

**The** fifth time was by far the _best_ , the most _violent_ , the most _painful_ , but the most **loving** \- visor _knocked_ to the ground, mask _broken_ and _shattered_  to pieces, arm _bleeding_ , shotgun _shoved_ into his chest, grin _directed_  right at him. His name _repeated_  like a mantra, as cold lips pressed against his neck- talking about his  _betrayal_ , how he was nothing but a _traitor_. The lips moved from his neck to his own lips, _kissing, nibbling_ , _licking_  the inside of his mouth, the corners.

##  “I’m sorry, mi sol.”

**The** fifth time was the last.


	5. Mercy76 - Another Soul Reaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Character death, angst, pain, feels. YOU NAME IT. Reaper!Jack.

* * *

 

 **ֆ** he was the one who hadn’t let him die in the first place. The one who’d made him into a monster to begin with. So why- _why_ did he feel so empty when his rifle was pressed against her temple, Angela kneeling on the floor, wounded, his finger on the trigger. He was supposed to be emotionless, he was supposed to not feel a single thing; no sadness, no remorse, no _regret_. And yet, here he was, hesitating to pull the trigger.

_**ա** hy?  ** Why? ** _

**J** ack growled, his hand clenching around the rifle in his hand and his blue eyes narrowing in anger. He didn’t know what he was supposed to feel, he _wasn’t_ supposed to feel _anything_. So why was he now? Why did it feel like the heart he no longer had was constantly getting ripped out and torn to shreds? The heart that no longer beat in his chest but still managed to give him the worst pain he’d ever imagined possible.

 **J** ack grit his teeth and shooed the thoughts away, shoving the gun further against Mercy’s head and frowning. “Why didn’t you just _leave_ me to **die** , _Angela_?” The words were spat, venom oozing from them as if they were a snake’s fangs, and blue mixed with red, crimson swirling dangerously in azure. “I would do the _same_ to you, but I’m not as _bad_. Not as _horrible_ as you.”

 **₮** he blond didn’t give the doctor a chance to answer, pulling the trigger as soon as he was done talking and his chest clenched, eyes closing and a breath escaping the confines of his throat. He only opened his eyes once more when the ringing of the gunshot dissolved into the air.

 **“ł** love you, Angela. I always have, I always will…” It was no more than a whisper, and Jack slid down beside her, his rifle clattering to the ground in an ear-shattering _thud_. The tears that had been threatening to shed finally rolled down his cheeks and jawline, then dropped from his chin onto his knees.

##  “I'm so sorry."


	6. Mc76 - A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Legit nothing? I guess major fluff l m a o ??

* * *

**ʍ** cCree wasn’t sure why _the_ Strike Commander Morrison, of all people, had asked him to join him for lunch but here he was, sitting across the gorgeous blond and finding himself staring into those captivating blue eyes.The man in front of him had a light flush on his cheeks as he stuffed his face with some food that, _quite frankly_ , Jesse could not care less about right now.

**“ֆ** o, care to tell me why ya invited me over for lunch, Strike Commander, sir?” Jack nearly choked on his food and looked up at the cowboy with wide eyes. Jesse couldn’t help but think he looked like a deer caught in headlights; it was strangely _adorable_. After a moment of silence, Jack cleared his throat, straightening up slightly. His face was red– probably from almost choking a few minutes (though most likely because he was embarrassed)– and his features held uncertainty.

**“₱** lease- Call me Jack, we’re off duty anyways…” McCree chuckled, leaning back into his chair and crossing on leg over the other. “Alright  _Jack_. Now would ya kindly explain? I mean, I’m not against havin’ a date with a gorgeous man such as yerself, but surely our Strike Commander has more important stuff to do than eat lunch with a common cowboy like me?”

**ǟ** nother awkward cough sounded from the blond in front of him, and those baby blue eyes stared into his own ones for what seemed like hours. It almost made McCree uncomfortable. _Almost_.

**“ա- ա** ell, you see… Jesse, I have something I’d like to tell you…” Jack paused, and it caused Jesse to look at him curiously. What could it be that this man wanted to tell him? Was he getting promoted? _Demoted_? _**Fired**_?

**“ł- ł** ’ve actually liked you for the longest-” McCree slammed the flat of his hands against the table and, pushing against his palms, stood up suddenly, causing Jack to jump in surprise and stare at him in vague shock.

**“ֆ** orry about that, _darlin_ ’. I thought I heard ya say ya liked me there.” The cowboy sat back down and looked at Jack curiously once more, his face void of any expression other than the small teasing smile on his lips. He knew exactly what Jack had said, but he _wanted_ to hear him say it again. _Over_ and _over_. The blond frowned a bit, biting his lip nervously then looked down at the table shyly.

**“ա- ա** hat I’m trying to say is I _love_ you…”

**₮** he smile only grew larger on Jesse’s lips and he leaned forward, reaching over to grab Jack’s collar and pulling him closer so that their lips met in a soft kiss. “I love ya too, _darlin_ ’.”


	7. Sombra76 - Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me

**CAUTION:** Character death, angst, feels, you name it.

* * *

 

**J** ack never really knew why he had trusted Sombra to begin with; he supposed it had something to do with their first meeting. Perhaps the fact that neither of them had really tried killing each other the moment they laid eyes one each other. Even now he trusted her, and the action was mirrored by the girl laying in front of him, wounded beyond repairs. Jack wasn’t the one who had wounded her, but he sure as hell would be the one to put her out of her misery- How could he let her suffer like this?

**“ֆ** ombra… Lo siento- I’m- I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m so sorry.” The blond fell to his knees beside her, pulling her up into his lap and wrapping one arm around her side to keep her comfortably placed against him. “You’re so important to me, Sombra- no me dejes. Por favor, _no me dejes_.” Jack breathed in heavily, his rifle falling down next to him as he slid his other arm around her in a loose hug.

**ɦ** e squeezed his eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. He couldn’t _lose_ her now, why did this _always_ happen to him? Why- _Why_ couldn’t he just be _happy_? Did he do something to deserve this _pain_? Was this for everything he did when working with Overwatch? For accepting the position of Strike Commander? For _hurting_  and being unable to save so many innocents?

**ɦ** e watched as Sombra struggled to talk and he shushed her, shaking his head from side to side quickly. “Don’t- Don’t talk, cariño. Don’t talk-” _Help is coming, just hold on_. He wanted to say those words, as much as he knew she wouldn’t make it anyways, he just wanted to comfort her, he wanted to give her at least some hope that she’d make it out alive even if he knew she wouldn’t.

**ֆ** ombra’s eyes told him everything, that she knew just as well as he did. That she wanted _him_ to _put an end_ to her suffering.

**“ɛ** _ntendido_.” One of his hands slipped from its position around Sombra and fell next to his rifle, Jack’s blue eyes dull and lifeless as he brought the gun up to aim at her head. “I understand- _I understand_ …” He didn’t give himself the chance to think twice and pulled the trigger, staring emptily in front of him as Sombra’s corpse slumped against him.

She was finally freed from the endless torture she had been put through.


	8. Tracer76 - Paternal Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Angst, purely platonic love, feels, kind of fluff ??

* * *

**Ⱡ** ena had thrown herself at Jack the moment he had opened the door to her frantic knocking, wrapping her thin arms around his waist. The old soldier had been confused at first, but gradually slid his arms around her when he heard her quiet sniffling. He didn’t know what was wrong but she would be the one to tell him when she was ready. Now, all he had to do was be there for her like a father would be there for their child.

**ɦ** e pulled her along with him to the couch and allowed his hold to tighten around her as hers did too, his visor sitting uncomfortably on his head as she clung to him much like a magnet would to metal. He slid one hand to the back of his head and unclasped the visor from around it, letting it slip down next to the two with a barely audible _thud_.

**“ֆ** hh, kid, you’re fine. I’m here now. Hold on to me all you need, as _long_ as you need to. It will be _alright_ , Lena. It will be alright, you’ll be _alright_. You’ll be **alright** …”  


**J** ack’s hand moved up gently brush through Tracer’s hair, patting her head softly and letting her know he was here, that he would be here until she was ready to let go of him. It hurt him to see the usually cheerful Lena Oxton so sad- so _broken_. It opened up the wounds he’d thought he sealed years ago when he vowed to _never_ let anyone feel like this _ever_ again.

**ł** t was only after a good hour or so that Lena finally calmed down enough to stop sobbing, but that was only because of the exhaustion from continuously crying caused her to fall asleep soon after.

**ֆ** oldier couldn’t help but wonder what had made Tracer so scared that she had ran to him for comfort.

 


	9. Reaper76 - The Comfort of a Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Feels, angst, fluff. The holy trio.

* * *

 

Fair-skinned arms were wrapped tight around Gabriel’s neck, pulling him down so that his head could rest on Jack’s chest. With blue eyes closing and the blond’s head leaning against the unruly mess of dark brown curls that was the Latino’s hair, Jack’s fingers drew comforting circles on the small of Gabriel’s neck.

Blackwatch had lost an _insane_ amount of people in their latest mission; it had turned into a slaughterhouse the moment the team had been ambushed by Talon agents and the commander had been constantly blaming himself for it.

Jack breathed out a sigh and tightened his hold on the other man. “You _couldn’t_ have _known_ , Gabe. It’s not your fault- It’s not your fault, they don’t blame you. Nobody blames you, Gabriel. Nobody does.” He hated when Gabriel blamed himself like this, especially when it was obvious that nothing could have been done to prevent it- nobody could have known that there was to be an ambush at that time and place.

His head fell back into the pillow and he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Jack moved his hand to gently brush through the dark brown of Gabriel’s locks, lips pressed into a tight line as thoughts of every kind ran through his mind.

Blue eyes closed once again in an attempt to keep the tears that threatened to spill in. “I’m sorry, Gabe. I’m sorry. I should have been there- I should have been the one to go there. I’m so sorry- I’m so sorry.”  


Jack’s heart was hurting- he didn’t know why, but it was hurting. It hurt for Gabriel, it hurt for everyone they had lost in their last mission. It _hurt_. It hurt so _damn_ much that he could barely hold in the sobs that threatened to wrench their way out of his throat. But he couldn’t let them, he wouldn’t let them.

He had to stay strong for Gabe, _he_ had to- because if _he_ didn’t, then  _who_ would?

 


	10. Mc76 - Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Character death, angst, feels. Etc. Talon!McCree

* * *

 

 

 

 

**J** ack stood impossibly still, his hand clenched tightly around his heavy pulse rifle. He never thought he’d ever have to kill McCree, he’d always expected the man to be by his side, to fight with him- to  _be_ with him forever.

**օ** h, but how much wronger could he have been to think so naively?

**ɦ** e should have known that Talon would go after those he loved the most. He _should_ have known and yet he hoped that this time it’d be different. That _this_ time he would be able to keep his loved one close. That he would be able to _protect_ Jesse. But he knew now, that it was all fruitless. All futile. How could he have forgotten all the pain Talon had inflicted upon not only him, but tons of other people as well. The torture. The _suffering_. Talon had probably told McCree to do the same thing they had once told Amélie LaCroix to do; _kill_ the person they would have given their life to.

**J** ack could not bear to see Jesse like this, he would have let himself be killed by the man, _he would_. But, he couldn’t let his lover, his _one and only_ , live like this; forced to do the bidding of what was possibly the worst organization to have ever existed.

**₮** he blond gripped his weapon tighter, shaking hands aiming his gun at the cowboy who stood in front of him, his own Peacemaker ready to shoot Jack at any moment.  “ _Jesse_ … I’m so sorry I let this happen to you–” An unsteady hand reached up to the transparent blue visor that covered one of his eyes and he clicked it on, the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and following the sharp lines of his jaw down to his chin before dripping from it and onto the floor in front of him.

**“ł** ’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. I swear on my life that I’ll avenge you…”

**J** ack didn’t give Jesse the chance to finish what he had come for as his finger pulled the trigger, eyes slamming closed and a heart-wrenching sob shoving its way past his lips.

 


	11. Reinhardt76 - Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Character death, angst, feels, SADNESS. Talon!Jack.

* * *

 

**₮** his was something Jack Morrison had never expected to be doing; not even after he was resurrected as a monster by Mercy, just to run from Overwatch and stumble right into Talon’s hands a few months later. Jack was fully healed from the blast at the Swiss headquarters; and yet his skin was deathly pale and littered with scars and his usually sparkling blue eyes were sunken and lifeless.

**₮** _ his _ man was still Jack Morrison, the man who had once been Strike Commander of Overwatch, the man who had been the Poster Boy for said organization.

**ɦ** owever, this man was no longer _the_ Jack Morrison people had grown to love and hate. No, he was a completely _different_ man that no longer went by the name Jack Morrison, but instead, he was a monster corrupted by Talon, and even though his memories had not left him, his emotions had.

**₮** his  _ monster _ felt nothing when killing the people that had once been his friends– neither did he feel anything while he stood above the wounded body of the man he had once _loved_ , gun cocked at Reinhardt’s head. Now, love was an emotion that this _monster_ no longer had time for.

**ɦ** e would keep telling himself that, even after he pulled the trigger to end the German’s life. Even after he felt the tears roll from the corner’s of his eyes to his jawline and drip down to the floor inaudibly. Even after the ringing in his ears and the gunshot sound faded away into the distance. Even after Jack holstered his gun, turned around on his heels and walked out of the building.

**ɦ** e would keep telling himself that the moment he had pulled that trigger was not one he’d ever regret, even though, deep down, it had hurt him more than anything that had ever happened in his life.

**ɮ** ut he would never be able to say so because of the emotionless mask Talon had given him. It forbid him from showing anyone that it had broken whatever remainder of his heart there was into tiny little shards and pieces that would were impossible to be picked back up again.


	12. Reaper76 - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drabbles from my tumblr rp blog for Jack Morrison orz  
> Some will contain character death, angst, fluff, nsfw (YOU NAME IT).  
> Let me just say that most contain character death l m a o (cause I'm an ass).  
> Also a lot of them are very short cause well it's called a drabble for a reason ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This series of drabbles will contain a shit ton of angst (most even have character death) but some will have fluff and some will also have nsfw (smut if you will). If you cannot handle the feels I'm about to give you, don't read. = v=
> 
> A//N: Overwatch and its characters do not belong to me nor do I claim they do. They belong to Jeff Kaplan and the Overwatch team. This writing, however, does belong to me.

**CAUTION:** Absolutely n o t h i n g. Just drunk Jackie being clingy to Gabriel.

* * *

 

Gabriel honestly loved challenging Overwatch’s poster boy to just about anything; a drinking battle was no different. Jack _never_ backed down from a challenge, and he was probably one of the easiest people to rile up as well- technically, Blondie had nobody but _himself_ to blame for this.   
  
_Technically._  
  
Unfortunately, this was far from technical and with Gabriel’s current predicament, he really could only blame himself.   
  
It wasn’t like he wasn’t a little tipsy though, but compared to Jack it was nothing. The blond was sprawled over the table, blue eyes lidded, cheeks flushed in drunken stupor and words slurring- he was making little to no sense at all.   
  
“Jack, you’ve had more than enough to drink.” The Strike Commander was known not to be able to hold his liquor too well, so why he kept accepting those challenges was beyond Gabriel’s understanding. It was worth the hassle though- seeing their usually so composed commander so _drunk_.   
  
Plus Gabriel _actually_ didn’t mind Jack’s drunk ass getting all clingy on him as much as he pretended he did.   
  
So when Jack was denied his umpteenth– Gabriel had honestly lost count by now– glass and almost threw himself on the brunet, it was safe to say that he’d be stuck with him for the rest of the night.   
  
“But _papiii_!~ I can still drrrink morrre-” A hiccup. “…’m not drrrunk!” The blond’s nickname caused Gabriel to stare blankly at him for a few minutes until the clearing of someone’s throat caused him to snap out of it and look over to them. “We’ll leave him in your care then, Gabe.”   
  
Before he had the chance to decline the _very kind_ offer, their companions left the two to deal with whatever came next.   
  
Sometimes Gabriel wondered why he kept challenging Jack to these drinking competitions when he _knew_ they’d end up like this time and time again.


End file.
